Leyenda
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: [Para 30 vicios] La palabra leyenda tiene dos significados: "ídolo" o "hecho imaginario". No le consta que las hazañas de los Uchihas sean verídicas, ella nunca ha visto a uno. Así que si le preguntan, su padre es una leyenda porque su figura es una sombra y su voz un eco en la mente de su madre.


**Para 30 vicios.  
Tabla Universal | Reto #28: **Significado. **  
Sarada U. & Sasuke U.  
Advertencias: **Ubiquemos esta historia justo antes de que Sarada conociera a su padre.  
 **Notas de autor:** No sé, se me antojó desde que Kishi sacó la mini-saga de Naruto Gaiden, tras tanto drama familiar algo hizo clic en mí, pero apenas lo escribo. No sé cuántos fics hay sobre esto, pero denme una oportunidad. Esto será ANGST, estoy sensible y soy una perra. Primer fic de Naruto, no me maten. **  
Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Leyenda**

 ** _Significado_**

* * *

La palabra leyenda tiene dos significados pero ambos recaen en lo mismo; no existen, son mentiras, son hechos que la gente inventa porque quieren conseguir algo.

Los Uchiha son leyenda, sí. Y no solo por sus grandes hazañas: Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Itachi o Uchiha Sasuke, su padre, sino porque no sabe si son verdad, que ella nunca ha oído todas esas grandes historias en boca de alguien que porte esa sangre, dicen que ella lo tiene pero no lo siente así.

¿Qué es un padre? Alguien que está en casa.

¿Qué es su padre? Una leyenda, porque quién sabe si existe.

Uchiha Sasuke, significa para ella una nostálgica sombra que no se puede tocar. Una sombra que ataca en días como esos, en los que ve a sus compañeros ninja siendo recogidos por sus padres. Sabe, porque le dicen y no porque le conste, que su papá y ella se parecen. Por eso hay días en que ve la vieja fotografía que su mamá puso en la sala, como mera decoración, para compararse con él.

Y pues sí, sí se le antoja que tienen la misma mirada, solitaria y un tanto amargada. Y el mismo color de cabello. Pero eso no le dice nada, es una Uchiha y según las leyendas ―sí, leyendas porque ella nunca ha visto a otro Uchiha en su vida― fueron gente de sumo respeto y un tanto temidas por sus poderes oculares; poderes heredados generación tras generación y esa herencia significa algo; genética pura. Y si es que existieron, fueron un clan respetable y temido. Guerreros y con sangre caliente, quienes no dudaban en proteger a los suyos y eran temidos por su gran poder, eso es ser Uchiha.

Entonces, parecerse físicamente a la leyenda de su padre no le dice nada. Ser Uchiha significa tener genes fuertes y ya. Hasta el momento no ha visto eso en común entre ella y la figura de su padre. Y como los humanos buscan algo más; buscan amor y protección. La leyenda comienza a fallar, porque lo que menos le importa es el sharingan y el poder, ella lo que quiere es que su papá esté ahí con ella; que exista.

Si tanto protegen a los suyos, por qué no está ahí con ella. Es su hija, ¿no?

El significado de lo que es ser un Uchiha pierde su credibilidad.

Fantasía, sí. Pura fantasía.

Historias inventadas por los ciudadanos de Konoha para tener una razón de su origen.

Uchihas antagónicos, siempre.

Su padre es invisible.

Una sombra oscura y una voz que es eco en la mente de su madre, porque ella jamás la ha escuchado.

Porque ella ve para enfrente y ve a sus amigos con sus padres para encontrar ahí el significado de ser padre, de lo que es una relación padre e hija. Y sabe que ella no lo tiene; él no está ahí con ella, ella no tiene recuerdos de un cumpleaños donde estuviesen juntos, ella no sabe si estuvo en su nacimiento, ella no sabe si en verdad la quiere.

No la busca.

No la quiere.

¿Existe?

¡Claro! Como leyenda. Porque es más que una historia que le relatan. Su mamá le cuenta historias de ellos, le narra sobre él, le describe cómo es, la compara con ella, le enseña su fotografía cuando ella lo único que quiere es palparlo y sentirlo real... Su padre es una figura intangible. Hablar de él es como abrir un libro en donde lee muchas cosas ―es decir, escucha mucho― y ella sola se imagina cómo es, la imaginación es libre. Alto, guapo y fuerte. También cariñoso.

Algo maravilloso. Y así es cómo son las leyendas, lo que significa ser una; hechos extraordinarios e imaginados. Porque ella sueña y se imagina que su papá llega temprano a casa a cenar y luego la acuesta en su cama para contarle las viejas historias, leyendas o hazañas, de los Uchihas.

Así ella confirma que son verdad, que no son puros cuentos o habladurías, que los Uchihas sí son heroicos, que su papá sí es un héroe.

Y eso define lo que es para ella un padre, su padre; una leyenda. Donde su papá no es "hecho imaginario", sino alguien memorable; un nombre, u hombre, épico y no utópico.

* * *

 **#**

 **Eso es todo. Bye.**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos**.


End file.
